The present invention relates to a light ray radiation device for use in medical treatment, in particular, a visible light ray radiation device for use in medical treatment capable of radiating light ray components corresponding to the visible light rays of the sun onto the diseased part of a human body.
The present applicant has previously proposed various ways to focus solar rays or artificial light rays by the use of lenses or the like and to guide the same into an optical conductor cable thereby transmitting and emitting the same onto an optional desired place through the optical conductor. The solar rays or the artificial light rays transmitted and emitted in such a way are employed for illumination or other like purposes, for example, for cultivating plants, chlorella, or the like. In the process of doing the above, the visible light ray components of the solar rays containing therein neither ultraviolet nor infrared rays promote the health of a person by creating a living body reaction, or the same prevents the skin of a human from growing old. Furthermore, the visible light ray components have noticeable beneficial effects for recovering from arthritis, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, injury scars, bone fracture scars, or the like, and for alleviating pain from those diseases. Such beneficial effects have been noticed by the present applicant.
On the basis of the above-mentioned discovery, the present application has previously proposed in various ways light ray radiation devices for use in medical treatment that are capable of giving beauty treatments or promoting the health of a human body by radiating the light rays that correspond to the visible light ray components of the sun which contain therein no harmful components such as ultraviolet rays, infrared rays, or the like.
A light ray radiation device for use in medical treatment previously proposed by the present application has an optical conductor cable, a semi-transparent cylindrical member furnished at the light-emitting end of the afore-mentioned optical conductor cable, and a cover member for closing one end of the cylindrical member. The solar rays or the artificial light rays are guided into the optical conductor cable at the end portion thereof, and the guided light rays are transmitted therethrough. The light rays corresponding to the visible light ray components of the sun's rays (the white-colored ones) are transmitted into the optical conductor cable in the manner previously proposed by the present applicant in various ways. The light-emitting end portion side of the optical conductor cable is attached to the cover member at approximately the central portion thereof. The solar ray energy transmitted through the optical conductor cable is discharged into the cylindrical member. At the time of administering medical treatment, the other end of the cylindrical member is put on the part of the patient to be treated, or the same is placed opposite that same part at the desired interval therefrom. The light rays consisting of the visible light ray components transmitted through the optical conductor cable in such a manner as mentioned before are radiated onto a diseased part, a desired portion, or another portion needing treatment. The light rays to be radiated onto a diseased part of a patient are the light rays corresponding to the visible light ray components of the sun's rays. Consequently, it becomes possible to administer medical treatment without exposing a patient to the harmful effects of ultraviolet or infrared rays.